100 Ways to Annoy Phineas
Update 1 : Warning. Only these users are allowed to edit: Daisy56 , P&I4EVAH! ,User: Anna LatimerAnna Latimer, Scubadave , PiaNO!, and Jisu Lee . Reason: THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY EDITORS. Read this to find out why I set this up. If any other users whose names are not listed above attempts to edit the page, it will be locked. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) Same rule as "50 Ways to Annoy Isabella" only with Phineas #Hide his toolbox #Make him lose his voice #Bust him and Ferb #Make him marry Isabelle #Destroy his imagination #Destroy his house #Make a "Annoying Orange" episode with guest star Phineas #Call his projects 'stupid'. #Call him "Pointy" #DON'T get on the trike #Call him "Shorty" #Destroy his projects #Chase him around like crazy #Forcefully take command of his projects for a purpose #Defeat him in his projects-BIG TIME #Send him to Smile Away refom school #Make him marry Hype, Isabelle, or worse......Isabeau! #Tell Isabella that Hyper dumped him. #Ruin Christmas for him. #Bonus if it's not Christmas. #Tell him something is impossible. #Destroy his toolbox #Force him to sing 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' for a big record company. #Tell him Ferb is an alien over and over #Take his bicycle #Give him X-Ray glasses that are just ripoffs. #Make him solve a maze that's way too simple. #Make him ride the rollercoaster at the state fair. #Take him to a restaurant that has low quality food. #Poke his stomach. #Bonus if you use a chainsaw. #Complain about your failure life and lack of confidence. #Tell him he CAN'T accomplish something. #Make sure that there will be no Christmas in Danville. #Give up on restoring Christmas again. #Scream so loud he cannot think about what to do today. #Strand him on an deserted island with only himself, a big fat ox, and couple of palm trees. #Bonus if he does not have Uncle Sabu's rubberbands, a map, and or seats. #more bonus if you don't let him enjoy the beutiful sunset. #Instant win if he has a nervous breakdown. #Have a manatee put its arm around him. #Leave him waiting in a car. #Define all-terrain ''as ''road and mud. #Waste summer! #Be Jhonen. #Don't let him finish cereal. #Tie him into a rocket and make him get send all the way to Jupiter and tell Isabella all about it #Give Buford's chariot spikes. #Make him wait for Ferb to power-up the racecar #Bonus if it goes slower than an OLD car. #Build a Invention and write "Property to Phineas and Ferb" and make him and Ferb get busted for no reason #Tell him that Perry is an agent. #Burrow your head into his luggage #Date him for five weeks then break up with him. #Disturb Phineas while he is driving a all terrain vehicle. #Bonus if you are a manatee. #Eat his cereal #Bonus if it's Buford's #Ruin Christmas #Waiting for Ferb to power-up the racecar. #Bonus if it's out of gas. #Trap Phineas in a trap obsticle course for 10 hours. #Bonus if he doesn't make it out alive. #Kidnap Isabella. #Kidnap Ferb. #Bonus if you kidnap Both. #Negative Bonus if you get in jail. #Call him a Dorito Chip #Tell him his hair is too short #Give him Agent P's Pallet #Dare him to dance in an awkward way. #Bonus if he is in his underwear. Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ways to Annoy